


Все станет лучше (с твоей помощью)

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>оборотни по рождению воспринимают многие вещи отлично от обращенных оборотней и людей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все станет лучше (с твоей помощью)

Дерек оборотень по рождению, потому многие вещи воспринимаются им совершенно иначе, чем обращенными через укус или простыми людьми. Стая для Дерека - теплый и солнечный дом, где мать выдавала подзатыльники каждому, кто начинал свору в гостиной и выпускал клыки без надобности. Между щенками не было ничего, что не могло бы зарасти-залечиться за пару часов. Иной раз, если драка заходила далеко, мог вмешаться отец, и тогда парой ударов можно было не отделаться. Дерек до сих пор помнит, как сцепился с кузином, младше его на год, как они перекатывались по земле, поднимая кучи пыли и не обращали никакого внимания на грозные окрики матери. Отец тогда отшвырнул его в сторону и, когда Дерек попытался зарычать, насквозь прокусил руку. Кровь капала с пальцев - больно было просто невероятно! - пока Дерек не опустил голову, даром что хвост не поджал.   
Только тогда отец отпустил его зализывать раны, и Дерек не появлялся дома до самого ужина. Он виновато проскользнул через заднюю дверь, утащил со стола лепешку - есть совсем не хотелось - и пристроился под боком у матери. Он уже засыпал, когда Лора улеглась позади и обвила руками, прижимаясь как можно теснее. Дерек заснул, убаюканный двумя знакомыми сердцебиениями.  
Отец наказывал, когда то требовалось, мать всегда утешала после, и можно было спрятать лицо на ее животе и чувствовать себя совсем еще щенком, защищенным от всего. Сестры и братья лежали рядом, помогая справиться с болью и исцеляя раны одним только своим присутствием.  
Суть была просто - в стае ты всегда был частью целого.  
Когда Дерек ломает руку Айзеку - та исцелится меньше, чем за пару часов - он не вспоминает о том, что отец Айзека бил его, чтобы запугать и унизить. Это лишь урок для зарвавшегося щенка.  
Беты слишком человечны - расходятся в разные стороны, разбредаются по домам, даже не пытаясь поддержать друг друга, словно они все еще каждый лишь за себя, озлобленные подростки, пытающиеся казаться взрослее.  
Дерек позволяет им набивать собственные синяки, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока они придут к нему за помощью. Но они уходят зализывать раны каждый в собственный угол, где и остаются, пока не приходит время расходится по домам.  
\- Они тебя боятся, - говорит Стайлз устало, даже не пытаясь выглядеть испуганным. Вся эта война высосала из него все силы, и он не удивляется даже, когда Дерек объявляется в его спальне. - Совершенно нормальное поведение, не понимаю, что именно тебя удивляет.  
\- Ты не боишься, - говорит Дерек.  
\- Иногда мне снится, как ты умираешь, - признается Стайлз, и его сердце бьется все так же ровно. - Никак не могу понять, кошмары ли это или счастливые сны.  
Дерек засыпает поверх одеяла Стайлза, словно цепной пес, и едва ли не впервые за последние полгода чувствует себя в полной безопасности.  
Первой ломается Эрика; самки всегда слушаются инстинктов сильнее, чем самцы. Именно потому они и становятся альфами гораздо чаще, чем мужчины. Эрика и Айзек катаются по полу, вцепившись в друг друга клыками и когтями, и Эрика жалобно и немного удивленно скулит, когда отлетает в сторону, ударившись спиной о стену. Она вскакивает на ноги и смотрит на него во все глаза - темная краска на ее веках потекла, и она похожа на маленькую девочку, впервые добравшуюся до косметики матери. Эрика срывается с места, как только Дерек делает шаг в ее сторону, и ее сердце бьется бешеным ритмом в груди.  
Айзек смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и от него несет страхом. Даже от Бойда веет тщательно подавляемым испугом.  
\- Отдыхать, - коротко приказывает Дерек, прежде чем отправляется за Эрикой.   
Девчонка в доме Стайлза. Дерек чувствует, как ускоряется ее сердцебиение, когда она улавливает запах альфы.   
\- Он тебя не тронет, - говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек появляется на его окне. - К твоему альфе просто прилагается инструкция, которую тот не удосужился вам показать.  
Эрика виновато смотрит на Дерека, вжимая голову в плечи, но даже не делает попытки отодвинуться от Стайлза, на чьих коленях лежит. Стайлз рассеянно гладит ее по волосам, бросая в сторону Дерека предупреждающий взгляд, словно ожидая, что тот сейчас скинет ее.  
Дерек сбрасывает куртку прямо на пол, и ложится на кровать позади Стайлза, прижимаясь к его спине так тесно, что слышал бы его сердцебиение, даже не будучи оборотнем. В животе у Дерека слишком горячо и тяжело, и он, наконец, чувствует себя частью чего-то настоящего.  
Стайлз приходит на тренировки вопреки недовольству Скотта, сидит на диване и внимательно наблюдает за происходящим. Дерек лишь предупредительно рычит, когда Эрика насквозь прокусывает плечо Айзека острыми, словно бритва зубами. Это оказывается достаточным для того, чтобы она откатилась в сторону.  
Айзек замирает на месте, прежде чем двинуться к Стайлзу и кучей осесть у его ног. Он жалобно скулит, и Стайлз решительно хлопает по месту слева от себя - Айзек мгновенно оказывается рядом, прижимаясь к боку Стайлза. Эрика, вопреки обыкновению, ложится позади Айзека и вылизывает ему рану, словно это самая естественная вещь на свете.   
Бойд смотрит на них издалека, и, Дерек знает, понадобится месяц или больше, но он тоже придет к своей стае.  
\- Тебе нужно отдельное приглашение? - спрашивает Стайлз, и Дерек усмехается, присаживаясь справа.   
Он прячет лицо в шее Стайлза, и его запах такой яркий и насыщенный, что Дереку хочется урчать. И, если судить по проглоченному Стайлзом смешку, он это и делает.  
Дерек сжимает руки на талии Стайлза.  
Оборотни по рождению воспринимают многие вещи отлично от людей, но иногда им доводится встречать того, кому не нужен перевод.


End file.
